Gene transfer is becoming increasingly important as a research tool and has clinical potential as well. The Gene Transfer Vector Core (GTVC) brings expertise to cancer from gene transfer experience in multiple other areas of biomedicine. The interaction with multiple investigators from various disciplines and experience with multiple different types of tissues allows for cross-fertilization of ideas, technical advancements, and innovations in vector technologies. The GTVC provides 1) Consultation with the Principal Investigator 2) Development of novel vectors 3) Purified and concentrated preparations of recombinant adenovirus, adeno-associated virus (AAV), and retrovirus (including lentivirus) 4) Collaborative testing of vectors generated for function and purity, and finally routine preparation 5) Standard cell lines, expression plasmids, and stocks of recombinant reporter viruses GTVC staff and investigators are in close contact through all phases of vector design and generation. Thus, the GTVC serves as both a research and development facility for gene transfer studies, and a service facility for routine vector preparations